It's the Thought that Counts
by DemonSummoner
Summary: Karen has troubles that haunt her at night, things that no one should experience. She is plagued by these memories, and doesn’t want to go through it anymore, until a young man named Jack, helps her overcome her hardships. My first fic..(Please RR)
1. The New Guy

DS: Hello everybody! It's my first fan fiction so please be harsh, etc. etc. I want to know what I did wrong, so I can write better ones in the future. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HM, the characters of anything else of that nature.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's the Thought that Counts Karen's Choice 

_**I looked towards the cloudless sky. The wind was blowing fiercely. Why to me? Why only me? Why am I the only one who has to suffer? my thoughts clouded by memories, all terrible, all hurtful. I stood above the rocky cliff face.**_

"**Now I can finally be at peace…" my voice trailed. This decision was final. I wouldn't back down. My pain would finally come to an end…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Third person I guess…)_

"_Karen!" A voice growled. "Where are you?" The hulking figure of a man lumbered through the household. Thumping his way past Karen's hiding place. "Sarah! Where's Karen!" He shouted. He was getting fiercer by the moment. _

_Karen's mother came into view. She was a small, delicate woman, with brown hair, and darker eyes. The expression on her face was pure terror._

"_I don't know Gotz." Her voice trembled. She was shaking all over._

_His temper increased to all new levels. His face reddened, and his fist clenched._

"_You don't know?" he shouted in her face. His breath smelled heavily of liquor. "You don't know?" he asked her again. "Then you shall suffer." _

_He slapped her hard in the face. She fell to the floor with a thud. He picked her up by the wrists. She thrashed and kicked. One of her kicks hit him in the stomach, and he yelped with pain. She moved for the door, but he was already on her, and he threw her to the floor. She couldn't get up._

_Karen was trembling in her hiding place. She wanted to go help her mother, to scream, to do anything, but her body was unwilling._

"_I'm so sick of this." He growled. He went over to a desk, and opened the drawer. What he pulled out would haunt Karen forever. The dark muzzle aimed for her mother. Her mother pleaded and screamed, but no one was near, no one would ever know what truly happened…_

_**BANG!**_

Karen's POV 

I woke with a start. My eyes flicked open, and I was up on my feet in a matter of moments.

_BANG, BANG, BANG!_

"Karen!" A voice shouted through the door. "If you aren't out here in 10 minutes, you wont see the light of day!"

"Alright _sir_!" I shouted back at him, my voice was filled with disgust, but the person on the other side of the door had long lost all his ability to notice these types of things.

I quickly pulled on some jeans, a white halter, and a black over-shirt, wrapped a belt around my waist, and went over to her mirror. I studied the reflection in the mirror. Two gorgeous blue-green eyes stared back at me. My face was attractive; I guess you could say, with soft features. I have all brown hair, except for two blonde bangs that I have no idea where they came from, but I liked them, the only thing I liked about myself.

I finished up in her room, and ran down the stairs, to see my father lying on the couch watching some porn flick. It was disgusting.

"I'm going out." I said simply.

He grunted, and continued watching his movie. He didn't care what happened to her really, he just wanted to make sure she didn't get as much of something as he did, including sleep.

I walked out the door into the rainy morning. The air was humid, and hot. Normal weather in this tropical climate. It enveloped me completely, but I didn't care, I would go through anything to get out of my house.

I started down the path towards the beach. I was thinking about my recent dream, the one I have at least once a week, haunting me in my sleep. The screaming was permanently in my head, that blood-curdling scream that would send anyone into tears.

I was so caught in thought that I didn't notice the man, and we ran into each other, tumbling together down the muddy hill down to the wet sand. He ended up on top of me, and I was just realizing what happened.

I screamed, and pushed him off of myself. He rolled over, and got up, apologizing immediately. He held out a hand to help me up, but I turned it down.

"I'm very sorry, I wasn't paying attention." He apologized taking his hand back.

"It's ok." I said, while standing up. I turned to look at him. His face was covered in mud, but other than that he wasn't half bad looking. He had brown spiked hair, and shiny brown eyes. He wore jeans, and a white t-shirt.

I, looking over myself, was probably worse off than he was. "Great, now how am I going to get clean? I can't go home he would blow a fuse…" I thought.

**Jack's POV **

While she was pondering this, I looked at her. She was beautiful, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, even with the mud covering her cheek. But, I put that in the back of my mind for now.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered.

"That's a relief." I stated. I was glad I hadn't hurt her. I looked at her face, which at that moment was in a distraught expression.

"Is something the matter?" I asked her.

"Umm… can I use your shower?" she asked.

"Yeah, no problem, come with me." I said as I walked with her. "By the way, my name's Jack."

Karen's POV 

"Karen." I replied. I walked along with him to what I thought was the old man's farm.

"So, did you just move here?" I asked, more because I was curious, not because I wanted to talk to him. His eyes lightened just a little bit, at the thought of a conversation.

"Yeah, I came from the city, to take over my grandpa's farm, actually." He replied.

I had gotten a better answer then I expected. I wanted to move to the city, and I wanted to know as much as I could about it. My eyes lightened up as well, and he must of notice this because he started talking about the city. I was fully intrigued. It was really interesting.

Then we reached his house on his farm. He pulled out a key from his jeans pocket, and unlocked the old wooden door. He beckoned me inside, so I stepped in.

It was small, to put it bluntly. Smaller then my house, but then again, mine had to house more people. It was all smoothed wood. There were old pieces of furniture. A bed, a television, a toolbox, and a dresser was all, but there were also stairs leading up to the roof, a door to what I was later told was the laundry room, and another door, apparently leading to the kitchen, and what I was looking for, the bathroom.

He led me through the doors to the bathroom. It was nice, and it looked new, and well kept. He showed me how the shower worked, and left me in there.

I pulled off my shirt, and my halter, and I examined my back. There was a huge scar from my upper back down to my lower, and a few new bruises. It hurt like hell, but I never let anyone notice. I finished getting undressed, and took a long shower. It felt good. I came out, and grabbed the towel Jack had left for me. I turned to see the mirror was fogged up, typical. I rubbed a circle of the fog away with my towel. There was a new scratch on my face.

I didn't care though, it could have been worse. Then I noticed my clothes were gone. Jack left a note saying he was washing them. Dam, now I was stuck naked, in someone else's house, that I just met. How wonderful.

I wasn't just going to stick around in the bathroom. I opened the door, and looked to make sure Jack wasn't around. He wasn't, good. I headed for his room where his dresser would be. He wasn't there either.

I scanned through his drawers, and found jeans, and a shirt. Good enough. I pulled them on. I then waited for him, I wandered around looking at the things he kept on shelves, and then eventually sat on his bed.

He came in a few minutes later with my clothes.

"Guess you found my clothes." He said. A look of contempt on his face.

"Yeah sorry, I just didn't want to be stuck in the bathroom." I replied. I looked at him, his expression changed, and he gave me a warm smile. I couldn't help but give a little smile back.

"Here are your clothes." He said cheerfully. He sat down on the bed next to me, and handed my clothes to me. They were as good as new.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome." Was his reply. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower myself. If you need anything, just holler."

I nodded, and he walked out. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail, all except my bangs, which I liked to keep down. Then I took off his shirt, and put on my bra.

"Christ, we don't even know each other, and he's seen my underwear, that's a real conversation piece." I grumbled.

Jack walked in a second later. He caught sight of my bruises, before I screamed "Shit!" and covered myself with my over-shirt. I could feel my cheeks burn, figuring they were turning red.

"I'm so sorry." He stammered. "I just forgot my clothes." His cheeks turned red.

I gave him a death glare, and he hurriedly grabbed some clothes, and walked out.

"Dammit! Doesn't he have any common sense!?" I yelled frustrated. I put on the rest of my clothes, and ran out the door. This for sure wasn't going to happen again. Jack came out after me.

"Wait! I'm really sorry, I didn't know, I mean it was only a few seconds after I left." He grabbed me on my shoulder, but I pulled his hand off. My own rage, and embarrassment increasing.

"Don't touch me, and stop making excuses. You're a total perv. So don't even talk to me." I walked away, and he getting the message didn't follow. Though he kept trying to talk to me afterwards, but I just kept ignoring him.

But even through that, I couldn't get him out of my mind. I was always wondering why he came here, and moved away from the city. Why would anyone move away from the city……


	2. Her Choice

DS: FINALLY I UPDATED!! I'm sure you all have been waiting for this, all 7 of you..Anyways chapter two may bring about some deja vu Ha that kinda rhymed..

I do not own Harvest Moon, or any of the characters.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since we had spoken, and I was glad. He was just a nuisance, a bother, just like everything else in my life. 

My dad was getting worse. He had given me a good beating in the last couple of days, and the bruises, and cuts, though I tried to cover them up, showed. I needed to talk to someone, so I went to Elli's place. She would help me clear things up. I walked over to the bakery, and stepped inside. The smells of the freshly made breads made my mouth water.

I walked over to where Elli was, and when she turned, I saw whom she was serving.

It was Jack. The guy who wouldn't leave me alone, the one who had saw me half naked. I was mad, but I kept my feelings hidden. I didn't talk to him, but rather turned away, and sat down at a different table, waiting for Elli to finish with the other people.

I looked out the window. I couldn't believe we were in the same room again. It bothered me more then I thought it would. He came over; he wanted to talk to me. I didn't want to talk to him. I kept from facing him, and he spoke.

"Karen, I wanted to apologize for what happened before." He spoke sincerely, but I didn't want to listen.

"I wanted to make it up to you." He continued. "Somehow…."

I turned to him, my eyes piercing his own.

"I don't want you to, I don't want you to keep pestering me the way you do." My eyes looked down at the table. "Just leave me alone..." I said it, but I don't think I meant it. For some reason, I couldn't look him in the eye anymore, and my voiced trailed.

He looked at my face, he could probably see the new wounds peaking from the make-up covering them, then he searched for my eyes, but I didn't let him see. He got up and left the bakery, no other words spoken.

Elli came over.

"What was that all about?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing…" I mumbled. My whole attitude on the subject changed, and I became depressed again. "I'll talk to you later Elli." I got up and headed for the door. I was half way out when she spoke.

"Karen wait." But I was out the door, and on my way to the mountains.

* * *

It was all too much; I couldn't take the beatings, the hatred, and this other feeling that I had no idea what it was. I couldn't take it anymore; I headed up to the peak of the mountain. 

I looked towards the cloudless sky. The wind was blowing fiercely. Why to me? Why only me? Why am I the only one who has to suffer? My thoughts clouded by memories, all terrible, all hurtful. I stood above the rocky cliff face.

"Now I can finally be at peace…" my voice trailed. This decision was final. I wouldn't back down. My pain would finally come to an end…

I jumped.

* * *

Well folks thats all for now, I hope you like it, Ill try to update more often. Anyways thanks to all HM fans!! Laterz 


	3. The Pain gets Worse

I am sorry for that last chapter folks, that was a shame... and this one probably isnt any better...But here it is..

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the Characters, but this plot is mine.

* * *

Something caught my hand, or rather someone. I looked up. It was Jack. 

"Let me go!" I shouted, and struggled. He wouldn't let go. "LET ME GO!" I shouted again, but he wouldn't. Tears were forming in my eyes, all the pain I had been holding back, and the thought that I was about to kill myself was too much. I stopped struggling.

He pulled me up, and I fell into his arms, and cried into his chest. I needed someone, anyone, and he was there. He just held me. No words were spoken. No words were needed.

I had stopped crying, but I was still shaking. He brought me to my feet, and held me for support, than he spoke.

"Come on, let's get you home." I shuddered at the very thought of going home, and he must have sensed it, because he stopped walking. I spoke immediately.

"No, anywhere but there, anywhere." I pleaded, with fear in my heart. I looked up at him, my eyes showed every emotion, not something I would normally do. He looked at me, and I could tell he understood.

He brought me to Elli's. He told nothing of the event that had happened just mere moments ago. He figured I should tell Elli, though I didn't want to. He was probably right.

We all walked into Elli's room, and I sat on the bed, now exhausted from everything that had happened. Jack walked over to me.

"Will you be okay here?" he asked, perhaps not knowing what else to say. Because at that moment, I thought: Okay? Okay? Of course I'm not okay! There was a look of pure concern in his eyes. Something I hadn't really seen before. I just nodded.

He bid his farewells and left, knowing I would be better off with a friend. I didn't want to tell Elli anything right now; I was still so dazed from everything. All I told her was that something happened, that was it, she didn't press either, she knew me better then that. She brought me some tea relax me. She had to go back to work, but she wasn't far so if I needed anything, I should just holler.

I laid back in the bed, and all the thoughts went rushing through my head. Why was he there, at the mountain, at that very moment? Why did he come and save me? Why can't I just end my life? Who wants me to live? Why can't I get him off my mind?

I started to doze off, and then everything went blank.

* * *

I shuddered in my hiding place, my mom was pleading for her life. The gentle, delicate woman, who I never really got to know. The long dark muzzle pointed at her face, and her blood-curdling scream… 

I woke up, cold sweat covered my brow, and I was shaking all over. Elli came in alarmed. "Karen! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I was breathing heavily, and my heart was racing, and that scream. I probably wasn't fine, but I wasn't about to worry anyone. I got up.

"Elli, I'm going to take a walk…I need to clear my head." Before Elli could stop me, I was out the door.

It was night now, the moon was high, and shining brightly upon our small village, it's full-face showing. The stars twinkled on the dark blanket they lied upon, and there was not a cloud in the sky. The air was cool, and refreshing, it was perfect for a walk.

I wasn't going to do anything rash, I just wanted to walk, and before I knew it, I was at his house. "Why am I here, what am I doing?" I thought to myself, I was about to turn back when a voice beckoned me.

"Karen." I turned. I couldn't just walk away anymore, I owed him, big time.

"Hey Jack, I just came over to say thanks…" I paused and looked at his eyes, those bright brown eyes had a soft look to them, and I couldn't seem to turn away. But he broke the gaze to put down the tool he was carrying.

"Well…see you around." I said, now wanting to leave. I was headed back home; my father would probably be asleep by now. I walked away, I was too busy thinking about if he was awake what was going to happen to me to hear him say goodbye.

I was at my house now, the place of all the horrible memories, and all of the horrible memories to come. I opened the door quickly and quietly, and I headed to my room in the same manner. All my father did was grumble in his sleep on the couch.

Finally some luck for the girl who never seemed to have any. I got into my room, undressed, and went to sleep, or at least tried to, but the same dream kept haunting me in my sleep…

* * *

I awoke to see the sun had already risen. I quickly got dressed, to get out the door as fast as possible, before Gotz woke up, but it was too late.

"So you're finally awake. I didn't see you yesterday, where were you?" He came closer to me; his breath was heavy with liquor that was never a good sign. "Well since I didn't get to see you, I thought I would give you a present."

I knew what was coming. I didn't even have to think twice. Though this time it was worse then anything that he had ever done to me. He hand hit me heavily on the cheek, and I fell to the floor. Though the worst was to come. He pulled out a knife. For the first time in a long time, fear actually shone through my eyes to him.

His first slash got me in the arm, I cried out in pain. I got up as quickly as I could though, but was rewarded with a long cut across my cheek. The next one put a fairly deep cut in my side; I got up through all the pain, and ran. I ran like hell, and he knew better then to chase in the daylight.

I had tears in my eyes, and the pain was excruciating. I fell down on one of the roads not far out from the town. There was a shadow standing over me, I thought it was Gotz, and I tried to get away, but I was unable to move. Two arms cradle me, and picked me up then everything went black. 


	4. A Change of Heart

Well folks the next chapter is here. Pretty cool huh? No the whole story is kinda tough, there's a lot going in, and not much of an explanation. I'm sorry for that...Anyways THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Without them, I would not continue.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon, or the characters!

* * *

I woke up, and the moment I did, I regretted it. A huge pain coursed through my entire body. I groaned, it hurt so badly, especially on my side. I then heard footsteps on the wood floor. I was scared; I thought it was my father. Fear coursed through my entire body. 

The footsteps stopped right next to me, and a cool cloth was put on my forehead. I opened my eyes; everything was blurry. I blinked a couple of times, and it became a little clearer. I saw him standing over me.

"Jack." I whispered, for that was all I could do. He kneeled down next to me.

"Karen, it's alright, I'm here." His words were soft, but meaningful. I felt so safe at that moment. Something I hadn't felt often, in fact the last time I had felt safe was when my mother was still alive, and my father wasn't an alcoholic.

I tried to lift myself up, but Jack stopped me. "Don't move, you need some rest." I reluctantly agreed. He moved back to the chair he had apparently been sitting in, watching over me… I was surprised. He was making sure I was ok. My whole impression that I had gotten from him the first day we met was replaced at this realization.

He slumped back in the chair, and I dozed off again, I was more tired then I thought.

* * *

It was dusk when I awoke again. I felt better, and I decided to get up. Jack was asleep in the chair. I stared at him, unmoving for a few moments. I really appreciated him right now. I walked to the bathroom, and looked at myself. I looked horrible. The cuts had been bandaged, but red was seeping through. I had a bruise on my cheek, and everything was sore. 

I combed my hands through my hair, than put it up, it looked less of a mess that way. I then turned on the water, and cupped my hands. The cool water collected in the hands, and splashed it on my face, then took a towel and dried my face. I looked back at the mirror, and jumped.

"Jack, don't scare me like that!" I yelped. He started laughing, and I threw the towel at him, and I started laughing too. It felt good to laugh.

We both calmed down, and walked into the kitchen, and Jack started making dinner. I sat down at the table, and watched him. He started boiling some water, and cutting up tomatoes.

Then I got preoccupied by my thoughts, _"I don't want to go home, he could do something worse to me, especially since I haven't been home. Maybe I can stay here, I want to stay here. Wait I want to stay here? But he was the one who came in on me when I was trying to get dress, that pervert. But he saved me twice, and he has been sleeping in a chair so I would get better. He stayed with me…"_

"Karen, are you ok?" Jack asked.

I was startled by his sudden speech, and I looked into his dark eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said quickly. Then I just asked, "Jack can I stay here? Just for a while, I don't want to go home…"

He just looked at me for a minute. I spoke. "Yeah, never mind…" I was worried. _"Now where can I stay?"_ I thought.

"I didn't say no, you can stay." He said. He gave me a smile that made me break out into one.

"Thank you so much" I said relieved.

He got up, and went back to cooking, and in a few minutes dinner was served. It was so good. I ate it quick, mostly because I hadn't eaten in a few days. When we were done, I helped with the dishes, than said, "I have to go, I'll be back."

"Wait, why?" He asked.

"I have to go home… I have to get my stuff…" I said half-heartedly. I really didn't want to go.

"I'm coming with." He said simply.

"You don't have to, I'll be fine." I replied. I didn't want him to see the state of my home, or go through seeing my father.

"I'm coming with."

I knew I couldn't change his mind, so we both left, and headed for my house.

* * *

We got there and went inside. The first thing that we saw was my father. He was awake, and drunk, like always. I walked by him, and went upstairs to get my stuff. Jack waited for me downstairs. Bad idea. 

I collected my stuff quickly; I didn't want to leave Jack with my father for too long.

Meanwhile Jack was silent downstairs waiting for me, when my dad started talking.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" He asked menacingly.

"She staying in my house for a couple of days, that's all." He replied.

"She wants to stay with you?"

"Yes"

"Well she is not going to be staying with you."

"She can make her own decisions."

"Well she's not making them now."

I came downstairs after collecting my stuff.

"Where are you going Karen?"

"To Jack's"

"No you're not."

He advanced towards me, and grabbed my roughly, the dull throbbing from my cuts turned into a sharp pain.

"Ow, stop!"

"Get your hands off of her."

He wouldn't let go.

"Boy, this is none of your business, leave!"

He went towards Jack, and hit him a hard blow, and a button on Gotz's shirt dug into Jack's skin, and made a cut across his forehead.

Jack punched my dad, and he fell back. I was released, I swung my bad over my shoulder, and Jack grabbed my hand, and we headed for the door. We both bolted, and didn't look back. We stopped outside of town.

"Jack… I'm so sorry." I was so upset, so mad, so confused, so worried, so many things. My side was also throbbing badly.

"It's ok."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're bleeding…"

He put his hand up to his head, and brought it down again. The crimson liquid covered his hand. He pushed his sleeve to his head.

"C'mon, lets go."

We walked back to his house, I dropped my stuff, and we both headed for the bathroom. I took a cloth, and wiped the blood from his forehead.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"But he was hurting you."

"You do know I have been hurt by him before."

"Yeah, but that's why I came, so you wouldn't get hurt."

"You shouldn't have come…but thank you."

I finished putting a bandaged on his cut, and our eyes met.

"Anytime."

Silence took hold of the room. I felt myself going towards him. We got closer together. I was locked in the moment, nothing felt more right. My eyes closed, and his lips touched mine.

* * *

Wow..That was interesting...Well I wonder what happens next? Thanks to everyone, and cheers to Harvest Moon fans! 


	5. A Day at the Races

Another chapter? Already? Wow, you all must be so happy! Oh wells anyways I just like writing, so if I get a review or not, I am still going to write. The only way to get better. Anyways thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon 64, or its characters

* * *

I started to pull away, but he pulled me back in. We went on like this for a few minutes, than stopped. I was in total bliss. I thought he was the last person I would ever be with. The last person I would ever kiss. 

This attraction I had towards him was so weird. _"What am I doing? What the fuck am I doing? But I like it. I like it? Hell yeah I like it!"_ Those were my thoughts then.

We kissed again, and it just took hold of me. I pulled off his shirt, and he took off mine. Then the pants, next moment we were both in the shower, him and me. I just wanted to be with him, that's all I wanted.

I woke up, my head resting on his chest. I didn't want to get up. I was so comfortable. He was still asleep. I gazed up at him. "My protector." I whispered. I moved up and kissed him on the lips. Then I got up, and pulled on a shirt, and some baggy plaid pajama pants.

I walked into the kitchen, and started making breakfast. I pulled some eggs out of the fridge, cracked them open, and put them on the frying pan, and in another sausage.

He grabbed me around the waist, and brought me into him, and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Good morning." He spoke softly. I looked over at him, and we kissed.

"Making breakfast?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Looks good."

"Thank you"

He continued to hold me.

"Now I would appreciate it if you would let go of me, so I can finish making breakfast."

"But I don't want to." He whined.

"Well if you want breakfast then you have to let go."

"Fine."

He let go of me, and sat down at the table. I finished making breakfast, and we both ate.

"Hey isn't today the Horse Races?" I asked thinking about the date.

Jack checked his calendar.

"Yeah it is." He replied. "Do you want to go?"

"Yeah I do." I replied.

We both got dressed, and headed to town.

"Gotz doesn't come to these things thankfully." I spoke with a serious distaste in my voice.

We arrived at the town square just in time for the first race. We both stood back a little ways from the rest of the people. Closer to the bakery stand. The smells of the freshly baked cookies took hold of me, and I went over to the stand, and bought a big cookie.

Elli came over to me, with a sly grin on her face.

"You made up with Jack."

"Yes."

"So you're not mad at him anymore, correct?"

"Yes."

"So you kissed him."

"Yes."

It slipped out before I could catch myself. I didn't want anyone to know, not yet. Elli's eyes widened, and a bigger smile broke out. My cheeks flushed. I tried to cover my smile with my hand, I tried not to smile, but it came out anyways.

"Cute."

It wasn't a normal cute, it was a long cuuuuute. Like when you see a small kitten or puppy.

"Well I have to get back to him now." I said wanting to get away from the weirdness she was bringing about.

"Ok."

I walked back to him. The smile still lingering on my face.

"She knows?"

"She knows."

We both smiled at each other, and I moved next to him, and leaned on him, while the race began. I split the cookie in half, giving myself the bigger half, then immediately afterwards a "Hey!" came from him, and I started laughing.

We wrestled a bit, but he gave up, and I got the bigger half, and half of his half. We were both laughing so much; we almost missed who won the race. It was a horse named Loki.

"Shit, I didn't win my bet." I grumbled.

"You bet behind my back?" He joked.

"Of course, I can do whatever I want."

"Well this time we each pick a horse, and whichever of the two gets the better place wins the bet."

"You're on!"

We shook hands.

I bet on a beautiful brown stallion with a black mane, named Dusty. Jack bet on a white mare named Sakura, and we told the mayor to hold onto our money for us, and to give the winner the money at the end. He reluctantly agreed, and we both went and watched.

We both cheered on our horses. Dusty and Sakura were neck, and neck for most of the race, then Sakura pulled ahead, and won the race.

"NO!" I shouted, while Jack was shouting, "YES!"

I pushed him. "I despise you."

He came over, and hugged me.

"Thank you so much."

He was rubbing it in my face.

He got the money from the mayor.

Tom just looked at us, and shook his head.

"Kids…" he muttered.

We watched the final race, and sat at the square together for a while.

"Well I know what to do with my newly acquired funds." He bragged.

"What."

"You and I are going to the bar, and we are going to drink."

"I like that plan."

I kissed him, and I walked with him to the bar. I think we each had too many beers. We were both drunk, and people had to take us home, but they brought me to the wrong place…

* * *

Oh man, Karen is back at home, that is not good. Well hope you like the story. Thanks to all the HM fans out there! Laterz! 


End file.
